Faded Memories
by fieryice.t
Summary: It was impossible, nothing could ever compare to the horror of this night. To have seen, and still be alive there must be a reason, if only I knew what it was.


Authors note: This is not a direct bible story. any comments will be greatly apreaciated.

Faded Memories

Knowing now what I know and having seen what I have seen; I hope I could have stopped this in some way. In any way, it doesn't matter how, as long as it didn't come to pass.

He told me not to follow, that I should have stayed and seen to my brother. I followed Him, not because I was not worried for my brother, but if anyone could save my brother, it would be Him. Master, my teacher, my Prince, my friend was leaving. He constantly traveled doing what many fail to do, bringing light to our dark world. He told me to stay behind, that he must do this alone with an air of finality, determination, and sadness.

The gates opened for Him to Pass through, not one seeing Him leave but me. Grabbing my staff and small traveling bag, I trailed far enough behind Him so as not to be noticed. The brambles and plants that lined the path leading into the forest clung to my clothes. Following Him became harder the deeper into the woods we went. He never looked back.

The woods that outlined the castles lands had always been a place I had played in as a child. This dark night, the trees seemed to whisper warnings, every shadow had malicious eyes. Wide eyed and knuckles white from gripping my staff tightly I continued to follow Him. The shadows seemed to be growing, taking on forms of their own, becoming tangible. I wanted to call out, to stop Him. Yet He knew what He was doing do I trusted no harm would come to Him.

Who could harm Him? What could harm Him? He who had never been defeated in any sense of the word? Darkness could not touch Him, it fled from His light. Even as the shadows grew, and the cries of living fears were heard, His strong and gentle light could still be seen. Known as a lion to His enemies, and a lamb to all else, that night I saw what all thought impossible.

He came to a clearing in the center was a massive fire. Circling the fire, were the living fears. Cackling and dancing wildly, hovering above the tree line, all shifting between shadow and actual bodies. When He came into the light of the fire, a sound arose that will be with me until my dieing day. The blood chilling screams, the sound of thousands of teeth gnashing and claws clicking or tearing tree bark. The wind carrying the sounds multiplying it hundreds of times over. The entire time He never shook.

A roar for silence came from within the crowd of dark creatures that plagued the land. The mass parted revealing a shadow walker, a living fear that all recognized as a traitor. Eyes gleaming with malice, and a mouth pulled back to show gleaming teethe in what could have been a smile, if not for the pure hate that rang through his voice.  
"So you came," leaning his head to the side, taking in the Princes calm form, he made a sweeping motion, "welcome".

Tears were streaming down my face, unable to move from my hiding place I watched as the unthinkable happened.

Running. Branches that I could barely see were whipping my face, arms and legs. I ignored the stinging of thorns as I ran through them. I was running so hard, that I couldn't even tell my sweat from my tears. Running, I was so tired of running, but I knew that I had to keep going. No matter what, I had to keep running, or I would certainly die in these woods. These horrible accursed; yet strangely beautiful woods. Even in the pain I was in, emotional and physical, I could still take in the sight of the trees. I was running my fastest, but my fastest wasn't good enough. To think, that in the woods I had always felt safest, at home, comforted, by the trees. Now because of the woods that I was in I would probably die.

A crashing of branches breaking and the stench from heavy breathing of many large bodies came from the clearing I had been in mere minutes ago_. How can I get away from them?_ was my only thought with every breath and step I took. My mind was racing for a way to get me out of this situation, which I had unknowingly brought myself into. _Why didn't I listen to him? Why couldn't I have just done as I was told? _The noises of my enemies getting closer brought me out of my thoughts. "She's this way! Maya you know you can't keep running forever!" The voice sent shivers down my back, it didn't just come from anyone, it came from the voice of a traitor.

"Lord save me" I cried out, my voice was husky and cracked; from all the crying I had done earlier that night. **"PLAY THE SONG."** the voice came ringing through my head. I was so shocked that I stumbled over a tree and was sent rolling. I stood up dazed "I saw you die, how can you be talking to me? Its not possible!" I spoke out loud, looking to the sky for answers. **"PLAY THE SONG, AND YOU WILL BE SAFE"** the voice fading from my head with the last words. Tears still streaming down my face, I took out my flute. As I brought it up to my lips, I couldn't see my adversaries, but I could hear them getting closer. All thoughts of them left my head as I began to play. A song that I had learned not too long ago: a song that was far too important to ever forget. As the clear notes drifted above the trees twinging with the wind and into the dark sky overhead and throughout the woods, I felt peace and comfort surround me. For the first time in the entire night, I felt safe.

I felt as if I was fading, slowly but steadily. I knew not where the song would take me, but the Prince Himself had taught it to me, telling me that I would always be transported to somewhere safe, but to only use it in the most grave of emergencies. _'And this was definitely an emergency!_' The sound of the woods was fading also; I could hear new sounds, cheerful and friendly, the talk of people and the laughter of children. It felt as if I was being pushing through a curtain, as if trying to get to through it but not knowing what was on the other side. I was in a village, with people staring at me with their mouths open.

This is where my adventure began

This was written on a whim a few years ago, and i recently went through it again. What do you think? Too many run-ons, not making any sense... I'll answer any questions asked Thank you for reading this, this is the first time I have posted anything on this site so please excuse any errors on my part. Ttfn.


End file.
